1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heating systems, in particular furnaces, stoves, and fireplaces that utilize recuperative heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement upon applicant's invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,231.
Due to the present energy crisis, there is much national concern about the conservation of energy and the efficient utilization of natural fuel resources. Many heating systems take in cool air from a downcoming duct, heat the air, and pass it upward through conventional ducting to room vents. The hot combustion gases and smoke from the burned fuel pass upwardly through a chimney flue or smokestack to be exhausted outside the building. Prior art devices have attempted to utilize this waste heat but have not met with much commercial success. Exemplary apparati are shown and described in French Pat. No. 629,889, U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,909, Belgian Pat. No. 541,279, and Swedish Pat. No. 183,933. Thus, conservation of fuel resources by simple, cheap, and efficient warming of cool air by extraction of waste heat contained in the hot smoke passing upwardly through a chimney flue remains a problem in the heating art.